Sango's Ultimate Death
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: The Inuyasha gang have met Sango and Miroku and Kirara have left after Naraku while Inuyasha and Sango fight to the death.


Notes:

- Takes Place On The Day Of Meeting Sangō

- Kirara Is Not Here, So She Doesn't Help Sangō

- Inuyasha Doesn't Help Sangō

- Kagome Doesn't Stop Inuyasha From Killing Her

-Inuyasha, Kagome, Mirōku, Kirara, and Shippō are walking then Sangō appears and Sangō and Inuyasha start fighting to the death.-

***a boomerang suddenly flies in their direction, cutting the trees in its path and Inuyasha holds Kagome's head as the group dodges while it flies past them then it returns to Sangō, who stands a distance away from them and she's wearing a mask***

"You are Inuyasha? I will slay you!" Sangō exclaims angrily.

"Just who are you?!" Inuyasha yells.

***Sangō throws hiraikotsu at Inuyasha*** "Hiraikotsu!"

***Inuyasha unsheathes tetsusaiga and blocks hiraikotsu, sliding backwards from the impact***

"The tetsusaiga is losing!" Mirōku exclaims in shock.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome says worridly.

***Sangō grabs the returning hiraikotsu***

"Why do you come after me?!" Inuyasha asks through shouting.

"Silence, half-demon! I will avenge everyone from my village!" Sangō exclaims. ***she throws hiraikotsu at Inuyasha again and Inuyasha dodges and hiraikotsu hits the ground, shattering the ground into pieces***

"Old Myoga! What's she saying?!" Inuyasha asks.

"I have no idea! Master Inuyasha, it's coming again!" Myoga exclaims.

***hiraikotsu hits near Inuyasha again in its return path but Inuyasha leaps away***

"We must do something about that weapon!" Kagome exclaims.

"Agreed!" Mirōku agrees. ***he opens his wind tunnel*** "Kazanna!"

***hiraikotsu's motion is slowed***

"Got it!" Mirōku exclaims happily.

***a bunch of Naraku's poisonous insects suddenly appear and fly towards Mirōku***

"Look! Naraku's poisonous insects!" Kagome exclaims.

"No, Mirōku! You suck them in and you'll be poisoned!" Shippō worries.

***Mirōku closes his wind tunnel immediately*** "W-why are they here?!" Mirōku asks in shock.

"It can't be...!" Inuyasha says.

***hiraikotsu returns to Sangō and Naraku appears behind her***

"Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaims.

***Naraku laughs*** "Inuyasha, give up and let her slay you." Naraku says.

"Why you...! Not in a hundred years!" Inuyasha exclaims. ***he runs to Naraku and leaps past Sangō but Sangō grabs Inuyasha's ankle with a ball and chain and tugs him to the ground hard*** "I am your opponent Inuyasha!" Sangō exclaims.

"Why you...! Interfere and I'll kill you first!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"Try it! You may have said those words when you killed my people?! But I'll not die so easily!" Sangō exclaims angrily.

"She believes that Inuyasha attacked the village!" Shippō states.

"She's being deceived by Naraku!" Kagome exclaims.

***Sangō leaps up and throws hiraikotsu at Inuyasha again then Kagome gasps when she sees a Sacred Jewel fragment glow in her back*** _'She has a Sacred Jewel fragment in her back!'_ Kagome thought.

***Inuyasha blocks hiraikotsu with tetsusaiga once again but tetsusaiga is deflected to behind him and he sprints towards Sangō*** "Before that weapon returns...!" Inuyasha says.

"Poison Powder!" Sangō exclaims. ***she throws a smoke bomb at Inuyasha and he covers his mouth*** "A miasma!" Inuyasha exclaims.

"Youkais with ears like yours have a weakness against strong scents!" Sangō states.

_'I can't get close!'_ Inuyasha thought.

***Naraku looks on with the poisonous insects surrounding him*** "Leave it to a tayija." Naraku says.

***Naraku starts to fly away and Mirōku who's riding Kirara, follows him***

"Inuyasha! I will fight you! You will die right here!" Sangō shouts.

"Are you still saying that?!" Inuyasha asks.

***Sangō runs to Inuyasha, thinking*** _'I must kill him now! Before my time is up.'_ Sangō thinks with anger and worry. ***she leaps up again and throws hiraikotsu at Inuyasha and he dodges it*** "Cut it out!" Inuyasha exclaims. *******Inuyasha leaps up and throws tetsusaiga in Sangō's direction and it strikes the ground in front of her in which she dodges but ends up missing hiraikotsu in its return flight and hiraikotsu flies past her***

"No!" Sangō exclaims. ***she chases hiraikotsu as Inuyasha runs to Sangō*** "Without your weapon...!" Inuyasha says.

***Sangō throws a smoke bomb again*** "Poison Powder!" Sangō shouts.

***Inuyasha leaps up and knocks off Sangō's gas mask and Sangō covers her mouth in shock and thinking*** _'My poison shield mask!'_ Sangō thought in shock and horror.

"Well, sayonara now." ***he hops down to where Kagome, Shippō, and Myoga are then they watch Sangō fall to the ground and after awhile, the poison disappears then he goes to her and Inuyasha places tetsusaiga on her neck*** "This is what you get for messing with me and trying to kill me. Good riddance." Inuyasha says. ***he signals Kagome and Shippō to turn around and they turn around then he cuts Sangō's head off and Kagome goes to them, takes the shard from her back in tears then she wipes them away and they go to run after Mirōku and Naraku with Kagome and Shippō on Inuyasha's back***

_**FIN**_


End file.
